A White Rose Aura
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: She looks into the flames, seeing two people she cares for die. Will this Grass-type be able to get her lifted back up? PMD 2 Groyvle and  Hero.


A White Rose Aura

Me : Wow, I was listening to Everybody's Fool by Evanescence when this popped into my brain. Weird plot bunnies. Dude. Anyway, this is PMD 2 Grovyle X Hero.

Grovyle : An Anime Fangirl doesn't own Pokémon or anything here. Only her soul, the plot and her hero in PMD 2.

* * *

- A Precious Rose -

- Grovyle and the Hero -

* * *

She sighed, sadly shaking her head. Her long hair, black like the sky and ground around was, reminded me of smoke, bellowing behind her. I could just simply tell she was fighting back her tears. She was strong person; I have rarely seen her like this.

"Crystal? Are… are you going to be… all right?" I asked, sitting next to her.

She sighed again, looking at the distorted soil that she was sitting on, her left leg dangling off the cliff that we were on, her right leg bended as she rested her chin on her knee.

I turned my yellow glaze to the flickering orange glow that was below us. Normally, we would just quickly glace at the direction of it and prayed to Arceus to let those souls find freedom with him.

But not this time.

This time… our comrades were burning at the stake.

"Crystal, I know this is hard for you—it's hard for me too. But, Aaron and Halo would _want_ us to move on." I said, and with the words 'Aaron and Halo', the dam that held back her tears burst, having them leak onto her face.

Aaron was Crystal's older brother. They were the few humans that were left in the world when Primal Dialga lost control of time and the world was paralyzed. Everything turned to shadow, the land was a dark silvery gray, the sky always black. It was—is—awful.

Halo was a Lucario that joined Aaron and was his partner. He was a master at Aura, able to sense it from miles. He was amazing; we were lucky to have him.

Now, from one little mistake we made, two people close to our hearts were being burnt to their deaths.

_Arceus, please have Aaron and Halo. They were noble warriors in our fight, and deserve to be with you. _I prayed, hoping that Arceus would listen to me and have them.

"Grovyle?"

I looked back at Crystal. Her eyes—normally a dark, mystical blue that rivaled that rich color of sapphires—were red and puffy, tears still flowing from the pain of the loss of Aaron and Halo.

"Do… do you think we're doing the right thing?" she asked, her voice shaking and cracking. The cracks were forming in my heart having Crystal look like this.

She was as strong as her namesake, and was proud of it. Now… she looked like a shadow of her old self.

"What do you mean?" I asked back at her.

"You know… fighting Dialga. Are we doing the right thing?"

I gasp, looking at her like she had lost her mind. How could she say that? We were fighting for the _world_, to bring it away from the darkness and to remind it the beauty of light once again.

"Crystal, I know this is hard, but we are. This is for everyone, not just us." I said, brushing away a few stray stands of midnight hair back.

"I know… but look what happened! We _did_ find another location of a Time Gear… but we lost Aaron and Halo. Should we keep going? Or… should we just stop, and just try to live out our lives in darkness…" she said and the tears came on coming, looking like clear waterfalls.

Out of pure instinct, I grabbed her face into my hands, forcing her to look into my yellow orbs with her sapphire ones.

"Crystal, do you really want to live in darkness until you die?" I asked, my voice deep and serious.

She shook her head, still in my grasp. "No, I don't, but how are we going to fight Dialga! We're just two people Grovyle! I thought with Aaron and Halo we had a chance… but now I just don't know." she confessed, trying to look away from my sharp glaze.

I slowly brushed away her tears, letting them run like small streams down my fingers. Soon her sobs turned to hiccups, and then they settled down. I let Crystal rest her head onto my lap, rubbing her back.

"Grovyle?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for trying to wake me up from my episode of sobs and another crap."

"Hey, what can I say? I never miss one."

We laughed, rejoicing in the sound of it. It sounded of silver chimes lighting touching a breeze.

"By the way… Grovyle, I don't want to live in darkness. Aaron would have never had want that. He would kick my ass into next dimension if I said that to his face." Crystal said, still giggling.

I cracked a grin. Knowing Aaron… yeah, she's right. I looked back, in fear that Dusknoir would find us here. We never stayed in the same place for too long, that would be the same as going up to Dusknoir and giving up.

Dusknoir nor any of his henchmen were around, but something did caught my attention. A flower.

"Crystal?"

"Yes?" she answered, looking back at me.

"What kind of flower is this?" I picked it, showing it to Crystal. It had a lot of petals in row-like way, turning smaller as it when into the middle. It was really pretty.

"It's a rose. I remember… we used to give roses to each other." she whispered, her sapphire eyes glazed.

I looked at her with a confused looked. She rolled her eyes and sighed, looking more like herself again.

"There is a day called Valentine's Day. It's the day of love. People would give roses for this day, different colors for different reasons." she explained, her eyes glowing softly. They always did that when she was remembering her past, back when were was a sunrise and a sunset.

A day for love… it sounded nice. To be with the one you love and have a day for that would be great.

"What kind of colors?" I asked, interested.

"Well, yellow was for friendship, like showing someone they value their friendship and trust. Red was the most common, meaning passion. They showed that the trust was strong and won't go out. _And…" this_ was the part when she started to turn a bright red.

"_And_ what?" I said, wanting to know. She looked away so I sighed and said: "If you don't said it, I will tickle the ever-loving crap out of you."

Crystal gasped in mock terror, and smile planted nicely on her face. "You wouldn't _dare_." the fake fear was there, but the grin messed it up.

I grinned. "Try me." She sighed.

"Okay, okay. That last color was white, meaning love. It was the pure color, showing that the bond was as pure as the rose." she said rapidly, looking like someone had smeared some Cheri Berry juice on her cheeks.

"I always wanted know something." she said out of the blue, straitening her back.

"What?" I asked, curiosity pecking at me like there was no tomorrow.

"I wonder what Aura looks like. I heard stories that long ago humans could control Aura, they were know as The Guardians of the Aura." Crystal said, looking back at the stakes that were still burning.

"I have a guess what your Aura would look like." I said without thinking.

"_Really?_ Do tell Grovyle." Crystal said, one eyebrow cocked up and a Cheshire grin on her red lips.

"Uh… well…"

"Well what? Come one Grove (the nickname she gave me) tell me!" she whined, pouting her lips and her eyes were big and wide.

"_Do not_ give me that look." I warned, by my tough act faded when I couldn't hold back a grin.

"All right, all right. White, like the roses. Because you're pure." I said, my cheeks looking like a Pikachu's cheeks. Crystal smiled back.

"A white rose aura… sounds nice. I just hope that I live up to it." she muttered, more to herself than me. She got up, straightening her legs.

"We should get going. Dusknoir is probably near by." she said, picking up our bag where we kept the things we found in the Dungeons we went into, but she stopped.

"Grovyle, it's time. Celebi is waiting for us in the Dusk Forest. We found the last Time Gear." she said, turning around. I got up, brushing the dust that somehow formed on my body and followed her.

Why do I kept following her? It's not her power of the Dimension Scream, or that I found her brother first and he brought me to her.

It's her Aura. It's pure… like a white rose…

* * *

**Me - Hmm… only 6 pages… hmm…**

**Anyway, no matter how short it is, I liked how it came out! Which I really rare for me.**

**I DO support BeachShipping (which is the same as FriendShipping), but I like this one too. Makes sense in my world. Also, I DO support RendShipping (Grovyle and Celebi), but this ship has a special place in my heart. **

**Not a lot of this here in the , which I find weird. If anyone knows the name of this ship, tell me! I will do more of this pairing. **

**Grovyle - Review!**


End file.
